


Next door

by WhatTheCheese



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hunk and Lance are roommates, Neighbours, Pidge and Allura are roommates, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheCheese/pseuds/WhatTheCheese
Summary: Lance and Hunk are roommates. They share a little appartment and they live next door to Katie and Allura. Things are going to happen when one has to visit the other.





	1. When the mailman screws up...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Hi. You might know me from my last fanfic I ended about two weeks ago. I didn't know if I'd have an idea for another one, but here it is. I don't even know if it's that good? But hey I'm trying.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

6 o'clock. Katie's alarm went off like every morning. Like every morning, „Sound of slience“ by Simon and Garfunkel was playing to wake her up. And, like every morning, it took her a while to wake up and stop her alarm. With a groaning sound, she got up and went to the bathroom. Sometimes she was asking herself why she was even working at the store she was working at, but then she remembered: Money. Like everyone, she needed money and her possibilities were limited, but the payment wasn't that bad so who was she to complain?

After taking a shower and dressing up, she headed for the kitchen, where her roommate was already drinking her morning coffee. "Good morning Pidge", Allura chirped happily and poured her a cup of coffee. "Morning", she responded and took a sip. It never ceased to amaze her how happy and...awake Allura could be so early in the morning. Katie was the exact opposite of her. "If you wouldn't stay up so late every night, you probably wouldn't be so grumpy every morning", Allura suggested with a smile and Katie laughed. "Yeah, probably. But where is the fun in that? Besides, someone has to be normal to compensate your weird happiness."

"Huuuunk where are my car keys?", Lance asked as he searched the living room. He couldn't be late again. "On the kitchen counter", his roommate yelled from the bathroom. He was right, there they were. "Thanks", he yelled back and grabbed his keys and his jacket. Without Hunk, he would be totally lost sometimes. As he made his way to his car, he noticed one of his neighbours leaving their appartment at the same time. It was the small girl he saw a couple of times before. They never really talked, so he just knew she was tiny and had short puffy hair. And where she lived, obviously. He always wondered where she worked but it had to be similar to where he was working since she always left around the same time everyday. And he knew she wasn't living alone, she couldn't possibly afford a flat like this alone. Unfortunately, he never got to see her roommate. If it was a woman, he definitely wanted to meet her. 

Katie noticed her neighbour leaving the same time as she did. He always left the same time as her. It might seem stalkerish to others, but something like that was hard not to notice. She didn't even know him that well. She saw the tall guy with the dark hair and brown skin every weekend when she left her house, but she knew nothing about him, only that his name was Lance and that he had a roommate named Hunk. She saw the big guy sometimes at the shop where she was working. Her theory was that he just came for her coworker, Shay. She was the definition of sweet and the big guy seemed to notice it. Good for them, she really hoped they would put up enough courage to make something happen.

The store she was working at was a little IT store. Her job was basically checking and repairing computers. That had always been something she was good at. She loved technology and the way things were built fascinated her. Being the nerd, like she used to be called in school, paid off for something. And even though her main reason was the money, she actually kind of liked working there. There always was plenty to do (aka there were enough people who didn't know how to handle computers properly), her coworkers were nice and it was something she enjoyed doing, after all. 

"Hey there", Shay greeted her, smiling widely. "Hey", Katie said back and sat down at her desk. "So, Katie...do you happen to have any contact to your neighbour Hunk?", Shay asked after a while, obviously trying her best to be inconspicuous. Katie couldn't help but smile. "No Shay, I hardly talk to him. Only when he comes here. And it's pretty obvious he only comes here to see you. Besides, you know where I live, you can always stop by and visit him. Or ask him out when he shows up here again." Shay's cheeks turned red, telling Katie she told her just what she wanted to hear.   
"Maybe...I just think he is a nice guy, that's all", she said with a sheepish smile and returned to her work. Katie nodded understandingly and returned to her work as well.

Lance was working at a coffee shop, 'Arus Coffee', for about 3 months now and so far, he was enjoying it. The early shifts were not always that enjoyable, but it wasn't that bad. It was better than working at a desk. Way less money, but he knew he wouldn't enjoy a second of just sitting at a desk, working on a computer. Besides, if he could afford a flat on his own he probably would have never met Hunk. Not only was he his roommate, but also his best friend. He was always there when he needed someone to talk to and in general, he was just cool to hang out with. He wouldn't want any other person to share an appartment with. For example Keith. He wasn't a bad person or anything, but having him as a coworker was already enough. He didn't want to imagine what it would be like having him around 24/7. 

The day went by without anything special or bad happening, which made it almost seem boring. When Lance came home, he took the mail from the mailbox before he went inside. Hunk was working at a restaurant, therefore he wasn't home yet, so checking the mail was one of Lance's duties. Without paying much attention, he flipped through the letters, just looking if there were any urgent bills or something like that. Wait. There were two letters that definitely weren't adressed to him or Hunk. Katie Holt and Allura Smythe...weren't this his neighbours? The girl he saw every morning had to be one of them. And hey, now he knew that her roommate was a woman. Interesting. 

The ringing of the doorbell forced Katie to get up from the comfortable couch. She was wondering who would want something from them this late, but she went anyway. Her eyes grew wide as she saw who it was. To her surprise, it was her neighbour, Lance. It was the first time she saw him from up close, so it was the first time she noticed his eyes. It was dark outside, but she could have seen from miles away how blue they were. Certainly not bad. 

Lance was puzzled. He knew from seeing her that she was small, but he didn't expect her to be that small. Maybe he thought that because he was so tall himself. Or both. But it actually suited her whole appearance. Her puffy hair, the glasses, the brown eyes...it all went together well. "Um, hi. I'm Lance from next door. We accidentally got your mail...", he explained and gave her the letters. She smiled. "Thanks." Lance returned the smile. "Who is it Pidge?", he then heard a voice from inside say and watched a woman walk into frame. He would lie if he wouldn't think she was pretty. She was tall, only a little shorter than him, had dark skin and blue eyes, which stood out from her already pretty face. Not to mention her hair, dyed a light grey. 

Katie turned around, looking at her roommate. "It's just one of our neighbours, Lance", she said and watched them wave at each other. The situation was just a little bit awkward. "This is Allura, my roommate." She realized she didn't introduce herself so far. How could she forget something like this? "Um, I'm Katie by the way", she added and hoped this didn't make the situation more awkward than it was. "Nice to meet you two. Well, I think I gotta go. If you need or want anything..or if you get our mail by acident, you know where I live", he said with a grin and in the next second, he was gone. Without thinking more to it, Katie closed the door behind her and dropped back on the couch, throwing the letters on the table next to her. 

"What did he want?", Allura asked, sitting down in the armchair next to the couch. "Just giving us our mail, got it by accident", Katie explained and looked at her roommate. Her tone and expression told her she was thinking something. "What is it Allura?" She smiled and her cheeks turned a light shade of red, not unnoticed by Katie. "Don't you think he is...handsome?" Katie couldn't help but grin at her. "Uhhh Allura do you have a cruuush?" Allura rolled her eyes. "Pidge, I'm serious. I just saw him for the first time, which is already weird since he lives next door. I just think he is...nice to look at." Katie's grin reduced to a genuine smile. "Well, something tells me we haven't seen him for the last time."


	2. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have changed and they will continue to change

As soon as he was home, Lance sat down, thinking. Why did it take him so long to talk to them? Or rather her, since he didn't exchange a single word with Allura. She looked nice though, very nice... He wanted to see her again. And he knew he would at some point. 

At around 11, the clicking of the door woke him up and he sat up on the couch he fell asleep on. Hunk was home. "Heey buddy. Fell asleep on the couch again?", he asked as he hung up his jacket and joined his friend in the living room. "Apparently", Lance mumbled and rubbed his tired eyes. He should stop this. He should just go to bed when he felt tired instead of hanging on the couch watching TV. Also, his bed was way more comfy. "Hey Hunk, don't you know one of our neighbours?", Lance asked and hoped it wasn't too obvious. Apparently it didn't work, judging from Hunk's face expression. He smirked and wiggled one eyebrow. "What is it now, Loverboy Lance?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Nevermind, I just wanted to ask if you know them or at least one of them." Hunk chuckled. "Sorry, you know I'm just messing with you. Although I think you're never getting rid of the nickname 'Loverboy Lance'. It's just too good. But to answer your question: Yes, I happen to know one of them." Lance's eyes lit up. "Which one?" "Katie. She works at an IT store. I stop by every now and then", he said and Lance's excitement reduced a little bit. Sure, Katie was nice, so was talking to her. But he hoped Hunk would say Allura. Not that he couldn't talk to her to know her better himself, but it was always better to get information from another source first. "Before you ask, no I don't know anything about her roommate. I heard she is pretty though." Lance smiled thinking about her eyes. "Believe me, she is. But apart from that, I don't know anything about her. I just went over to give them their mail which we received accidentally. I talked to a Katie for a while, and saw Allura, her roommate, for about a second."

Hunk smiled at his friend. He knew he would be concentrating on the attractive one. Not that Katie wasn't pretty, she just wasn't everyone's type. She was super intelligent, funny and could be very sarcastic. If he hadn't fallen in love with Shay the moment they met, he would have considered her, for sure. And he knew if Lance would get to know her just a little bit know, he would like her. 

"Well, you're a big boy, you can walk over whenever you like." Lance frowned. "Yeah, I know...But hey, wait. Didn't you say she worked at an IT store? Why do you go there that often? You're a genius when it comes to stuff like that, you don't need someone to fix it for you." Then the realization hit him. "Do you go there because of Katie?“" Hunk's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed from embarrassment. "No...it's kinda her coworker, Shay. I went once to the store because I needed advice for something I was working on and there she was and I kinda had an instant crush on her? So I ty to go there as often as I can", he admitted and Lance couldn't help but laugh. "Well, that was..unexpected. And it proves you're no better than me. You can't look for excuses to go to the store when you want to see her. You have to ask her out man!"

"Yeah, I know...Okay, so what do you say: You go over to Allura, introduce yourself properly, talk a bit to get to know her, and I ask Shay out. Deal?" 

"Deal."

The next morning, again, was like every other morning for Katie. Her alarm went off, she took a shower, got dressed and drank her coffee, enduring Allura's positivity. Everything was as always. Even the bit where she and Lance left their appartments at the same time. But then, one difference happened. She looked at him. Sure, she looked at him before as they left their homes and last night, but now she really...examined him. She was curious about what Allura saw in him. One with her standards wouldn't call someone attractive for nothing. Tall and slim figure, almost lanky. Brown hair, brown skin...she would describe the tone as caramel. Nothing she didn't see before. Then she concentrated on his face. It was slender and his nose was quite pointy. She would say he looked like a regular guy. The kind of guy the girls swooned over in High School. Who knows, if she attended the same school, maybe she would have been one of them. But she had to admit, the one thing that stood out were his eyes. It was a special shade of blue, kind of like Allura's but yet different. 

Then those eyes met hers. Oh no, she was staring the whole time. Being brought back to reality, she quickly turned away, hoping he didn't realize she was staring the whole time. It was almost a full minute. How weirder could it get?

As Lance made his way to his car, he already felt kind of odd. Like he was being watched by someone. And when he turned around, he knew why. There was Katie, who, of course, left at the same time. Staring at him. She turned away as soon as she realized he noticed and he had to smile. It was definitely weird, but her reaction to him noticing was almost cute. Without thinking anymore to it, he just got into his car and drove to work. 

As Katie arrived at work, everything seemed to be normal again. Shay and her other coworkers greeted her with a smile as she sat down and after a while, the customers bean to come in. Even when Hunk come by once again, it was normal. Of course he approached Shay right away. It was just too heartwarming to see these two together. They were both blushing and had a dorky smile on their faces. Everyone could see the tension between them. If Katie hadn't so much self-control, she just would have screamed 'KISS ALREADY'! But she hoped they would manage this like adults. Eventually, she just concentrated on her work and let them be. After what seemed like 15 minutes, Hunk left with a huge grin and Shay looked no different. Something told her that something happened. Well, about time.

"Piiidge", Shay squealed excitedly, more than usual when Hunk was there. "What is it?", she asked, more than curious about what she had to tell. She almost burst with excitement. "Hunk just asked me out on a date! Yay!" now Katie had a big grin on her face too. "Nice! That's awesome! I knew he was gonna ask you eventually. He is definitely head over heels for you." Shay's cheeks blushed even more. "Maybe...We're going out this Friday. Wish me luck!" Katie couldn't help but smile. Seeing her friend so happy made her happy. And she hoped they wouldn't screw it up. 

Lance let out a sigh. He just wanted to check his phone quickly during break when he saw a text fom Hunk. He actually fulfilled his part of the deal. He couldn't back off now. Right after work, he had to go over, look if she was there. He hoped he wouldn't look like a freak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey thanks to those who read and left kudos and that comment so far! I hope you'll like where this story will go. I don't even know where it will go, but hey
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3


	3. At least I tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Lance both try to fulfill their parts of the deal. But it only works for one of them.

On her way home from work, Katie stopped by the supermarket. She knew they were out of peanut butter and that was something she couldn't tolerate. While she was at it, she also picked up some peanut butter cups. Like coffee, she needed it to survive the thing called life. 

As she came home, she already felt that something was different before she even opened the door. She heard...voices. Of course, Allura had her day off and was at home all day. But even if she was talking to someone on the phone, there would be only her voice. There were two, she was not alone. It sounded male...she already had a hunch who it could be. She unlocked the door and her hunch was confirmed: It was Lance. Sitting on their couch next to Allura. Right when she thought everything was normal again.

Her appearance seemed to interrupt the conversation the both of them were in, since they stopped talking and were looking at her. "Hi", she said and just wanted to mind her own business. She didn't want to disturb them any further. "Hey Pidge. Stay! Lance wanteed to leave now anyway", Allura said as she noticed her wanting to walk away. Katie turned around, looking at Lance. "Um...Yeah", he said, looking a bit confused while standing up. "Anyway, it was nice talking to you. Bye Allura, bye Katie", he said and like last time, he was gone in a second. Katie blimked slowly, still processing what just happened. "What was that?", she asked, sitting down where Lance was sitting, before disappearing. 

Allura frowned. "Lance came over, about an hour before you showed up. We drank coffee and just talked. Just getting to know each other, I guess." This explanation didn't improve Katie's confusion. On the contrary, it made her more confused. "But that's good, isn't it? You seem kinda sad...what's the matter?" She let out a sigh. "To be honest, it started good. As you know, I was alone all day and then he showed up, he seemed super friendly right away, asking if he could come in. Of course I said yes, I made us a cup of coffee. We introduced ourselves properly since we only waved at each other yesterday...And then we talked the whole time. About what we're doing for work, where we're from, all that jazz."

Katie knew something was up. Something must have went wrong right before she came home, Allura wouldn't act so strange if everything went well. "And then? Something happened, I can tell. You can't hide anything from me Allura, you know that too well", she said and Allura's frown turned into a light smile. She was right. Curse her big brain.

"Well...You know when I said that I think he looked handsome? I still do, he basically looks like the typical singer or actor every girl adores. But beyond that...I realized we're not really compatible. He has a great sense of humour, believe me and seems like a great guy. The fact he is working at a coffee shop is only a small blemish you could overlook easily. But then...I realized something. As handsome and funny and cute as he is, I think I'm not ready for something romantic yet. Not even a fling, let alone a relationship. It's just too soon...you understand?"

Pidge frowned as she understood what she meant. Her last relationship wasn't long ago, maybe a month. And you could say it didn't end well, rather the opposite. She and Lotor had been dating for almost a year, when she found out he was cheating on her with one of his coworkers, Acxa. She had never seen Allura so sad and broken before. At the same time, she had never seen her as angry as she was in this moment. Obviously, she broke up with him right away. She even punched him, quite hard from what she had heard. Who could blame her? She never thought Lotor was that good of a guy as Allura said, but as long as she was happy, she could accept him. Up until this moment. 

"I know Allura...You have more than enough reasons to not want something romantic right now. Did you tell him this at least?" She nodded. "I did. I told him what happened and that I'm flattered that he thinks I'm pretty, which he said a couple of times, but that I'm simply not ready for something new yet. On top of that, he lives next door! I couldn't even walk away from him without moving to the other end of the town." Katie put a hand on her friend's shoulder in sympathy. "And how did he manage this rejection?" She let out another sigh. "I don't know. He seemed very understanding and polite, but I could tell he was...sad. Almost disappointed. That's why I was glad you showed up, I couldn't have handled this situation any longer."

Silence followed, Katie could see she was thinking. "Wait", she said eventually, "You're single, right? How about you and him?", she suggested and Katie tried not to burst out in laughter. "Me? And him? No no no no no. I mean, yeah, like you say, he is kinda handsome, especially his eyes. And he seemed nice last night, if a little bit awkward. But, again like you said, he is the typical heartthrob everyone finds attractive. He has a thing for you because you're also someone most people find pretty or attractive. I'm not." 

Allura's features softened. "Hey, you know this isn't true. You are such a cute girl, I mean look at you. Every guy would be happy to have you. And even if he isn't this guy, there is definitely one guy out there." Katie smiled, pulling her in a hug. "Thanks Allura."

Lance dropped onto his bed with a sigh. Of course. Of course he had to screw it up somehow. He just wanted to make a nice conversation, without hinting he could imagine them fitting together or telling her about five times how pretty he thought she is. Why did he always have to screw it up? Of course she wouldn't want something fromo her neighbour she just got to know, even if she didn't just get out of a bad relationship a month ago. 

At least Hunk got what he wanted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever is reading this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day!
> 
> Unfortunately, I won't have time to write anything for the next one or two weeks or so, since I'm moving. Wohoo!
> 
> Till then! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken coffee mashine is leading to weird things
> 
> Aka Lance and Pidge don't know how to deal with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I don't know if anyone cares that this fic is being continued but I care. 
> 
> I moved, but now I have time to write so here you go
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy! <3
> 
> (If you're interested in my opinions on s/ read the notes after the chapter)

When Hunk got home that night, his whole face was glowing with happiness. "Oh Laance", he chanted through the room and was disappointed when his roommate wasn't there. He was still lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't look at him when he opened the door, he wasn't saying anything. Hunk's smile turned into a frown. "Lance? What's going on?" Lance still didn't look at him, he just sighed before he began to speak: "What do you think? I fulfilled my half of the deal. I went over, talked to Allura. But, being me, I fucked it up. Big time."

Hunk sat down next to him on the bed. "Okay buddy, tell uncle Hunk." Lance finally sat himself up. "Like I said, I went over. After getting your message, I had to try. And I thought it was going well...we were talking about everything that came to our mind, we were laughing and stuff. But then she got all serious, saying that she thinks I'm a great guy, but she is just out of a difficult relationship and doesn't want something new yet. I feel so stupid. I didn't want to overwhelm her, but I did exactly that. I told her how pretty I think she is about 5 times and this made her uncomfortable. I couldn't know what she had been through, of course I respect that, but you know. I just feel like an idiot." Hunk gave him a soft smile. "You're not an idiot Lance. Of course you couldn't know that. But it was kinda stupid to tell her everything right away. I know it's hard to hear, but maybe it just isn't meant to be? There are lots of other girls who would be thrilled to date you."

Lance raised his eyebrows. "Do you mean someone particular?" He simply shrugged for an answer. "I don't know...what about Katie?", he suggested and if he could, Lance would have raised his eyebrows even higher. "Katie? As in Katie from next door? Allura's roommate?" Hunk nodded. "Yep, this Katie. We're not best friends but I talked to her from time to time. She is super smart, funny and seems like a fun person to be around. She has a very sarcastic humour which you might like. And I know she is single. Has been for a long time. Why not?"

Lance thought about it. She wasn't exactly what he would call his type. Did he even have a type? He usually went for the girls who everyone thought was attractive. Sure, she seemed pretty cute when she realized he noticed her staring. But he wasn't so sure if he should try to get something going when he just tried to get something going with her roommate. "I don't know man. I just failed with Allura, I can't move on to her roommate right away. Besides, I don't think we would fit together? She doesn't look bad, almost kinda cute, but I don't know."

Hunk chuckled. "You don't have to marry her! At least actually talk to her some time. I know you pass each other every morning. Give her a chance, you could use a friend, don't you think?" Lance sighed once again. "Yeah, maybe you're right. But I don't wanna handle this the same way as I did with Allura. I can't just come over again. Let's just see how things go, maybe she wants to approach me? What can I say, I'm like a magnet", he said with his famous smirk. Hunk rolled his eyes. "Sure."

The next morning had barely begun and was already a nightmare. It started when Katie entered the kitchen. "Bad news, Pidge. Our coffee machine is broke", Allura said with a corresponding sad expression. Katie blinked. Oh no, those were bad news indeed. "Oh man, you know I can't survive without coffee!", she groaned in annoyance and rubbed her tired eyes. "Can't you fix it?", Allura asked and she thought for a second, then took a look at it. "I think I can...But I need time to look at it and I need to be more awake. Therefore, I need coffee. Ironic, isn't it? Anyway, I'll look what I can do after work." Allura nodded. She didn't even know what her friend was going through, she was always awake and happy. If Katie wouldn't know better, she would say she was an alien. She on the other hand was human and she had to get hold of caffeine another way. 

A look at the clock told her she would be late if she didn't leave now. "Fine I guess I'll just stop by a coffee shop", she said and grabbed her things before she left. Outside, she didn't see Lance leaving. She didn't see his car. Not that she was looking foward to see him, but when something was happening regularly, the one time it didn't happen stood out. Was she that late? The good thing was, leaving the appartment was less awkward. She didn't want the situation from last morning to repeat. It was purely embarrassing when he noticed her staring. 

Without wasting more time, she got in her car and drove to work. If she was not mistaken, there was a coffee shop right on her way. 'Arus Coffee' or something like that. Arriving at the parking lot, she took another look at the watch on her phone. She was 5 minutes late. Not too bad. Her coworkers and her boss wouldn't want to see a Katie who hadn't had her coffee. 

She walked throughh the door of the small shop and looked around. She had never been there before, but she heard from others it was good. It seemed nicer than a Starbucks, much warmer and friendlier. Her gaze wandered from the walls over the menu board, although she already knew what she wanted. Needed. Without wasting any more time, she stepped up to the counter, not minding the Barista taking her order. "Hi, one large black coffee please", she said, still not looking at the guy taking her order. "Allright, one large coffee coming up....Wait a minute", he said and Katie raised her head, confused by his confusion. She understood the moment she laid eyes on him. "Lance?" Said man stood across from her, wearing a blue apron over a white shirt and blinking. Obviously, he didn't expect her here. If the coffee mashine would have worked, she wouldn't be here. "Didn't know you work here."

Lance was...surprised. He never saw her stopping by the shop. Maybe it was a one time thing. Why did he even care about something like this? Everyone visited a coffee shop once in a while, now it was her on her way to work. No big deal. It just seemed so weird. They were neighbours, that was one thing. Then they left for work at the same time almost every day. Now this. He probably wouldn't care about this so much if Hunk wouldn't have said these things about her yesterday. Sure it was a coincidence they met again and again, but...why?

He decided to not think about it right now and just smiled. "Well, now you know. Here's your order“", he said and handed her the steaming cup. "Thanks",she said and could even manage a tired smile. She paid and left the coffee shop. Driving to work and sipping her coffee, she couldn't help but think about everything. It was the weirdest coincidence that Lance worked there. A couple more of these random encounters and it would start getting weird. If it wasn't already. This was different than just passing each other in the morning. She was wondering where this would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back!
> 
> I watched season 7 and my feelings are still recovering. I hope season 8 will take a little longer to arrive, I need time
> 
> And I must say I enjoyed the season! Of course there were some things I would have liked differently, but the writers are only human. 
> 
> I don't wanna get in the whole discussion about the Shiro/Adam thing. Lemme ujst say I'm sad Adam is dead and Shiro didn't have a chance to say goodbye. And I hope we get some more flashbacks. 
> 
> Also, there was so much great Plance stuff in this season! Especially Lance wanting to protect Pidge when she is about to get tortured. I replayed it so many times lol
> 
> I don't want to talk about Allurance. I don't know if the small hint of Allura suddenly caring for him means it will be canon. But we'll see. I read that Lance will have a romantic endgame, so as long as he is happy and the relationship is healthy and not forced, let it be
> 
> The thing I was most excited about was to meet the families and I was not disappointed. I mean, Sam and Colleen are the ultimate power couple. Gosh I love them so much. Veronica is my cuban daughter and Lance's family is precious. Their reunion is so so so great, I also replayed it about a hundred times
> 
> And HUNK OH MY GOD  
> His time in season 6 was already great but this season OH BOY   
> He finally got himself an arc and I never felt so many emotions at once. The flashbacks of his family are precious and I'm glad they were reunited at the end. Oh yeah and SHAY THEY FINALLY MET AND HUGGED YES
> 
> And Matt is alive and looking hot as heck with that ponytail
> 
> So...yeah
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! <3


	5. Fate has a great sense of humour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another one of their random encounters, Lance and Katie are confused why this is happening. Their friends think it's simply meant to be. They think it's garbage.

Lost in his thoughts, Lance continued working. "Hey are you allright? You look and act like you've just seen a ghost", he heard Keith next to him say and turned his head to look at him. "Dunno, I kinda have. It was just one of my neighbours", he explained and his thought wandered off again. He wondered if a 'coincidence' like this one would happen again. Not that he wanted it. Did he? He shook his head. No... A hand waving before his face brought him back into reality. "Uh...hello? Anybody home?", Keith asked and smiled at his coworker's dozy expression. Lance scratched his head nervously, realizing what was happening. "So what, it's your neighbour. You have a crush on her or something?" Lance's eyes widened, he began to stutter. "What? No. No no no no. I-I don't! I mean, I tried to hit on her roommate, but that didn't work. But I don't want anything from her. But somehow, we mange to meet each other constantly."

Keith understood. "Well, maybe fate thinks it's a good idea for you to get to know each other", he suggested, causing Lance to snort. "Yeah, sure. Fate has got a great sense of humour." Keith rolled his eyes. !Whatever man. Probably just a row of coincidences." Lance shrugged. Maybe Keith was right. 

Arriving at work, roughly 8 minutes late, Katie knew everyone would be staring at her. And they did. "Everything okay? You're never late", Shay asked with concern in her face and voice. Katie simply showedd her the coffee cup. "Mashine broke", she said and Shay nodded, understanding. 

"Hey, isn't your date with Hunk today?", Katie asked to change the topic. At least at work she didn't want to talk about him. Shay blushed once again, her typical reaction when it came to Hunk. "Yes...I hope it goes well." Katie gave her a fond smile. "Of course it will. Or I'll come and lock you in a room till you're married", she said jokingly, causing Shay to giggle. "Well, I don't think we'll take it that far right away...But I do hope we'll get...somewhere", she said with the dreamiest look on her face. "Believe me, he hopes it too."

At home, she finally fixed the coffee mashine. It only took her about 5 minutes. She almost regretted not fixing it this morning and having to stop by the coffee shop she now knew was Lance's work place. Almost. "Hey you fixed it! Thank goodness, I don't think I could stand you another day without caffeine", she heard Allura suddenly say and tried her best not to flinch. She turned around to see her roommate, happy as always. Or, well, most of the time. Katie didn't even bother with asking what she was thinking, which was when on Earth she got here. She didn't hear the door or the rattling of her keys or anything that wouls signal her arrival. Allura had a talent for sneaking in without being noticed. Which was mostly because Katie was too focused on something she was working on, like the coffee mashine in that case. 

"Well, I can't stand your morning person-ness even with caffeine. But I managed, I stopped by a coffee shop." 'Of all the one where our neighbour works at', she was thinking to herself. But Allura just had to prove another talent of hers. She could tell what she was thinking, even when she wasn't saying it. "Wait, is it the one Lance is working at?", she asked rather excitedly, causing Katie to roll her eyes. She was right. She knew she was right, that was why she was smiling even wider now, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, but that's great!"

Katie snorted. "It's not great. It's weird to say the least. Since he came over to give us our mail, I just happen to meet him. Sure I passed him before but I actually have to interact with him. It's the weirdest thing. It's not like I'm planning to, why would I?" Allura's smile went from excited to understanding. "Well, you're right, those are rather strange coincidences. But...What if it's meant to be?" Katie snorted. "Yeah, sure. Sorry Allura, but that is Bullshit. There is nothing like fate that tells us what is meant for us. Even if there was, it wouldn't be that. He likes you, remember?" Allura gently put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know...but that isn't meant to be. I know that and he knows it too. But...maybe if you actually spend some time together..."

Katie gave her a smile. An insecure one, but it was still a smile. "I don't know..."

"You will."

Every day when Lance came home from work, he usually wanted to relax. Just chilling on the sofa while watching a few episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine or when he was really exhausted, even sleeping a bit. And he usually could do these things, but not today. The reason for that was no other than Hunk. He took a day off from work so he was at home all day, including when Lance came home. His date with Shay was today and he was nervous as hell. And as much Lance loved him, nervous Hunk was the worst version of him. He was pacing like crazy while babbling nonsense. 

"...But what if she doesn't like me afterall? I mean yeah she said yes to the date but maybe just out of..sympathy? I mean I don't exactly look like a guy who the ladies swoon over. Like you Lance. But what if she does like me and I mess up and the date goes terribly wrong? What if I get even more nervous and can't talk at all? Or too much? I-", his words were interrupted by a pillow hitting his head. "Heey what was that for", he asked the pillow thrower, who had a statisfied smile on his face. "C'mon Hunk, stop rambling. You know if she wants to go out with you, she clearly has interest in you. And from what you told me, it's a lot. You wouldn't stop by her store almost every day if there wasn't something. Just calm down, be yourself, she seems to like that, and everything will be awesome", he said with a genuine smile on his face and was relieved as Hunk actually seemed to calm down. He really wanted his best friend to be happy and even if he didn't know the girl, he knew she would make him happy. Hunk was the most awesome guy he knew. He was funny, smart, good with tech and a good cook. She would be crazy if she would let him go. 

 

"Thanks Lance. Sorry for rambling", he said now also with a smile and took a look on his watch. "Oh I have to go in a few minutes. Hey, what are you doing in the meantime? Got someone over?", he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Lance rolled his eyes. "No, I don't. Especially not Katie." He had to think of this morning again. What was Keith saying what it was again? Fate? Nah. He didn't believe in something like that. Everyone was responsible for his own fate, things didn't just happen.  
"Did you see her again?", Hunk asked and Lance doomed his ability to know things. He nodded. "She was on her way to work and bought a coffee."

Hunk began to grin. "Well, apparantly something wants you two to meet." 'Not you too', he thought. "No. If that was the case, why didn't it happen sooner? Why did I have to fail hitting on Allura first?" "Hm...Maybe you needed that as a wake up call? Because this pairing clearly can't happen. And I already told you, I think she would be great for you.“ Lance let out a sigh. "Yeah..you did..."

Suddenly, Hunk's eyes widened. "Hey, I've got an idea! It's your birthday in like a week, right?" Lance nodded. Of course, his birthday. Being away from home, not surrounded by his parents, siblings and his niece and nephew, it was easy to forget things like that. Before he could ask what he meant by that, he continued: "Why don't you invite some people over? Including her? This would be a great way to get to know her." Lance thought for a moment. "This isn't such a stupid idea. I could invite Allura too. Not to hit on her, but just as a friend. Being nice." Hunk nodded smiling. "Great idea. Almost as good as mine." He looked at his watch again, realizing he would be late if he didn't leave right now. And just like that, he rushed out of the door, leaving Lance behind on the couch, still thinking about the idea. 

He seriously thought about asking her. Would that come off as weird? Probably not weirder than their previous encounters. Should he go over now? No, it was too late for something like this. He would wait till tomorrow. They would pass each other on their way to work anyway, so he could just approach her then. 

What was he getting himself into?


	6. The birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's birthday has arrived and not everything is going how he planned it. For example that he didn't know his neighbour and a friend from college are related.

When Hunk came home that night, Lance was already asleep. Well, he was, until the opening of his room's door and the light being turned on woke him up. All was followed by Hunk's excited yelling. "Guess who had an awesome date!? This guy right heeere!", he chanted and seemed to fully ignore that Lance had been asleep. He opened his eyes he had shut because of the sudden influence of light. "I guess it went well?", he joked while sitting himself up. That was enough for his friend to start rambling. His excited rambling was a little bit more standable than the nervous kind. 

"Oh man, it went more than well! I picked her up and we went to this really nice restaurant and we talked the whole time! Gosh, she is so amazing...beautiful, smart, funny and great to talk to! We really have a lot in common. I didn't even get nervous or talked too fast! We didn't stop talking the whole evening...Well, up to one point", he said and Lance knew instantly what he meant. His tired eyes lit up. "You kissed already?", he asked and Hunk's expression told him he was right. He smirked. "Woah Hunk, didn't expect you to go so far on the first date. Was it just one kiss or did you make out?" Hunk blushed. "I would say we made out. Nothing more though. I'm really not the guy for going all the way on the first date. But we already made out a second date!" Lance leaned back into his pillow. "That's great buddy. I'm glad you found someone who makes you this happy. But can I go back to sleep now please?" 

"Oh, sure", Hunk said, realizing how late it was. Without disturbing him more, he turned off the light and left his room. 

The next morning, Lance hadn't forgotten what he wanted to do. As he left the appartment, he checked for Katie. There she was. "Hey Katie", he said and she froze. Then she turned her head, her brown eyes looking at him curiously. "Um...Hey Lance", she said and waved. "What's up?" Lance scratched his neck, thinking about what to say. "Well..I was wondering....I know we don't know each other that well. But my birthday is next Saturday and I wanted to invite some people over. And I was wondering if you would like to come? And Allura too, of course."

Katie blinked. She certainly didn't expect this. But his offer was intruiging. She started to smile. "Why not. See ya on Saturday", she eventually replied and watched him letting out a sigh of relief. Was he that nervous if she would say no? "Yeah, see ya", he then said and proceeded going to work. Katie didn't stop smiling, even as she was sitting in her car. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad going to his little party. She knew Hunk would be there and definitely Shay, since their date yesterday went flawlessly. She recieved about a hundred of excited text from her right after and she couldn't be happier for her. Then Allura...Of course he invited her as well. He couldn't not do that, even if she rejected him. Her smile faded. Was he just inviting her to get another try at her? No...Allura said he knows he's got no chance. He really didn't seem that stupid. Maybe he actually wanted to get to know her a little bit. She hoped that was true.

The day of Lance's birthday had finally come and it already started pretty well. Lance didn't have to work on Saturdays so he could sleep in. He woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes, his favorite. Stretching his arms and rubbing his tired eyes, he went to the kitchen where he was greeted by Hunk, making said heavenly smelling pancakes. When he saw Lance was awake, he stopped what he was doing and embraced his friend in the biggest hug he could muster. Although, it wasn't that difficult for him. "Happy Birthday buddy! Gosh I love you so much, do you even know that?" Lance chuckled, if a little breathless from the overwhelming hug. "Thanks. I love you too", he said and gave him a pat on the shoulder. After being released, he sat down in front of a huge plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee Hunk made for him. "I have to go to work now but me and Shay will join your party as sooon as I can"", he said with a dreamy smile on his face from mentioning Shay's name. Lance smiled as well. He was happy that it went so well for him. During the last week, the both of them already had their second date and to the surprise of no one, they officially were a couple now.

"No problem. I can understand if you Lovebirds want some time for yourself", he said and sinked, causing Hunk to blush out of embarrassment. "Don't be silly", he simply said before he went off to work. After he was gone, Lance relaxed a bit. He took fork and knife and basically devoured the pancakes. He didn't like to admit it, but Hunk's were almost better than the ones his mom used to make him. Speaking of his family, on days like this he missed them. More than usual. Of course, he saw them every christmas and a few times during the year, but them being in Cuba made it difficult to see them as much as he wanted. At least he had one person, one connection to home. His sister Veronica. She lived about an hour from him and he also invited her to the party. He loved all his siblings, but his big sister Veronica was the one he could always talk to when he was feeling down or when he had a problem. They always had each other's backs and gladly, this didn't change over the years. 

After finishing his birthday-breakfast, he went outside to check the mail, chich always came around this time of the day. He smiled as he realized there were quite a lot of birthday letters and cards. One from his family, one from Keith, one from his work place...even one from Shiro he hadn't seen in months. He used to work at the same coffee shop but due to health issues, he went away. He didn't see him after that, not even passing him in the street. But he was glad to see he was not doing too bad. He took the mail inside. It was nice when someone let you know they think of you. 

As the evening arrived, Lance had done his best to prepare everything. Hunk had already made the snacks this morning, Lance hopefully bought enough alcohol. Just when he made the final touches to make the room as comfortable as possible, the doorbell rang. 

His blue eyes instantly lit up with excitement when he saw the girl with light brown skin, similar to his and short brown hair, holding a little pastle in her hands. "Veronica!", she found herself in the warm embrace of her little brother. "Happy Birthday Lance", she said with a chuckle and handed him the present after he released her. "Nobody here yet?", she asked while getting rid of her shoes and getting comfortable on the couch. He shook his head. "Nope, I didn't invite that many people either. Just you, Hunk and his girlfriend of course, Keith from work, then two girls from next door and Matt, a guy I knew in College. We still stayed in touch so I thought 'hey why don't you come to my little gathering' and he agreed, so there we are." Veronica nodded. 

"Soo this girls from next door...You're hooking up with one of them?" Lance blushed. "No! Why do you always want to know such things! I mean...I tried with one, but she is just out of a relationship and doesn't want anything romantic." She adjusted her glasses, still staring at him curiously. "And the other one? Why did you invite them?" Lance rolled his eyes. "Just to be nice, I guess...and I want to get to know them better. Especially the one I didn't try to hit on. We pass each other every morning and had some random encounters recently. So I thought this is the best way to actually get to know her, make it less weird."

"It was Hunk's idea, right?"

"Yep."

About 45 minutes later, things started to move slowly. Keith and Matt were already there, Hunk and Shay were expected in a few hours, so the only people missing were Katie and Allura. Lance just started to get nervous when he heard the doorbell. He opened and had to admit he was surprised when he saw the both of them. When he saw Katie. He saw her many times but never like this. She was wearing a pretty green top paired with a skirt that stopped midway her thighs. She wore her hair in a cheaky side ponytail, which actually really suited her. "Hey guys, come in", he said with a smirk and closed the door behind them. "Happy Birthday", Katie then said, handing him a little cupcake with a candle stuck in it he just noticed she was holding. "Thank you, looks good", he said and smiled. "Thanks for inviting us", Allura said and before he could answer anything to that, he heard Matt say: "Pidge! What are you doing here?"

Katie's brown eyes widened and she turned around to Matt, who stared at her. Not angrily, just confused. "Matt?" Lance had no idea what was going on right now. "Um, guys? You know each other?" Both of them were looking at Lance now. Wait....they looked kind of...similar. Oh no. "He's my brother", Katie explained and Lance didn't know what to say.

Did he have any idea of what was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey here I am again <3  
> I don't know if I like this chapter too well...but I hope you enjoy it? :D  
> Comments are always appreciated :3
> 
> See ya!


	7. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Lance's party, Lance and Katie get to know each other
> 
> Aka drunk bonding

“He's your brother?“, he asked, still confused. Matt never told him he had a sister...did he? Both of them nodded. “You're never told me you had a sister! Or, more importantly, that she is living right next to me“, he exclaimed, earning a confused look from Matt. “I did tell you. I just never said her real name. And of course I didn't know she would be your neighbour.“ His expression turned into a smile. “But now that I know that, I'll be visiting more often“, he said turning to his sister. “You only used 'Pidge' when you spoke of me?“, she asked with raised eyebrows, but there was still a little smile on her face. 

Lance realized. He remembered the nickname. He always thought it was cute...it sounded like Pigeon. It suited her.

After 5 minutes, the awkwardness had gone away and the fun had arrived. Everybody seemed to have a good time. Veronica and Matt were chatting, Keith and Allura were getting along quite well...considering Keith's social skills, it was incredible. And Lance himself? Of course, he found himself on the couch, sitting next to Katie. Both of them were drinking something that looked like water, but definitely wasn't. 

Lance didn't know if it was the alcohol, but talking to her was way less awkward. He didn't even know why it used to be this way in the first place. 

Katie couldn't help but smile. Sitting here at this party, drinking and talking to Lance felt...nice. It was fun. Something she could get used to. Not that she never had fun, but her idea of fun was quite different than other's. At first she felt like everyone was mocking her by 'leaving' her with Lance, but the more they talked, the more she realized what Allura meant when she said 'he's a great guy'. She had no idea if it was the drinks helping them along, but suddenly, they could talk about everything. Where she worked, when he moved here from Cuba, what they liked and disliked. 

They didn't even notice Hunk and Shay arriving. But they definitely noticed them. Hunk grinned at the sight of them. He knew inviting her would be a great idea. He nudged his girlfriend with his elbow, pointing in their direction. Shay smiled as she saw what he meant. “Did you set them up?“, she asked, but his grin already told her the answer. 

Soon, everyone saw the both of them, lost in their conversation. Allura chuckled. She was happy for her friend. She had her doubts coming here, considering Lance persuing something romantic with her before, but now, there seemed to be no residue. The way they were talking to each other, laughing...it was definitely going somewhere. And nobody wanted to interrupt them.

Lance didn't even know how much time had passed already. As he was talking to her, he forgot everything around him. Heck, he even forgot it was his birthday. If had known how much fun talking to her was, he would have done it so much sooner. He would have to thank Hunk for that later. 

Over time, everyone said goodbye, giving Lance a look he couldn't quite make out. After he said goodbye to everyone, he turned to Katie, who was still sitting on the couch. They were alone now. Hunk left off to his room, Shay went home. “What are you still doing here? Everyone went home, including your roommate. I guess the party is over.“

Katie shrugged. “Allura can do what she wants, I need ome second to get home. I can leave whenever I want and I don't want to yet. Who would have known that talking to you would be so much fun?“, she said with a smirk, earning a faked angry look from him. “Heey!“, he whined, but his features softened immediately. “But I have to agree, it really was fun. I almost feel bad for ignoring the others.“

She let out a giggle. Had to be his sheepish expression. Or the drinks. Or both. She took another sip of her 'water'. “You know what's weird?“, she noticed that her voice had already gone blurry. Had she really drunk that much? 

 

“Allura said that our encounters all happened just because of fate“, she said, followed by a loud, snorting laugh. Lance's eyes, already a little red from the alcohol, widened. “Whaaat? Shut up, Hunk said something like that too! Total bullshit if you ask me.“ She nodded aggressively. “Exactly! I don't believe in things like that. Facts and figures, that's the real deal. Also, if fate was real, wouldn't it have decided to that sooner? You like Allura and it didn't work, yeah. But me? I don't think so. I'm not exactly what you'd call 'pretty'. She is. Fate should have realized that by now.“

Lance blinked. What was she talking about? Sure he liked Allura, but now...he was not so sure. She was pretty and the conversation they had was certainly nice. But it wasn't like this. He didn't forget everything around him. He didn't have the feeling they could talk about everything. Katie was...different. And he had to disagree with her. Her, this girl sitting next to him, was a pretty girl. Her puffy hair, her nose, her freckles he just noticed for the first time. And then her eyes. Those big, amber brown eyes that looked like they came straight from an Anime, and were watching him curiously.

You are pretty...“, he mumbled, giving her a soft smile. Katie's cheeks began to blush. Was she so drunk that she was hearing things or did he really just say that? Although he wasn't that sober eather, he seemed to say the truth. She could see it in his eyes. Those dark blue eyes...

Without noticing, the both of them scooched closer and closer, until their faces were just an inch or so apart. “What are we doing?“, Katie murmured, trying not to blush any more. “Hopefully something good“, he said and in the next second, his lips were on hers. Katie squeaked, since this was the last thing she expected to happen. For a moment, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. And gosh, she wanted to enjoy it so badly. She wanted to indulge herself just this once. But there had to be this little voice in her head, telling her to stop. Telling her she shouldn't do this. That she was stupid to give in. 

Suddenly, she pulled back. She saw the disappointed look in his face and it broke her heart, but she couldn't do this. “I'm sorry Lance, but I think this is a bad idea. And it's already so late and we're both drunk...I...I just...bye.“ And before Lance could say or do anything, she was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey here I am! I'm really happy that some of you enjoy it! Thanks for the comments, they really give me life. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will like where this is going!  
> <3


	8. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance realizes what he has done
> 
> Aka: Lance beats himself up

Lance couldn't process what just happened. It all went so fast...They had such a good time and when they were alone, her looking at him with those eyes...it felt right in this moment. But not just right, it felt good. At least for him. And he thought she felt the same ehen she returned it, but just like that, she pulled away, mumbling something like they shouldn't do this. And he sat here, trying to understand the situation. After a while of sitting there and contemplating, he decided to go to bed. She was right about something, they were drunk and it was late.

As Katie came home, she leaned against the closed door and sunk to the floor, curling herself up. That was the weirdest thing she had ever done.Why? Why did that just happen? Why did he suddenly decide to kiss her? Was he that drunk? That...needy? One second he likes Allura, who rejected him, the next one he kisses her. That wasn't right. She didn't want to be a rebound. The second prize. Also, she just began to get to know him a little better. And yes, he certainly was attractive and his eyes were....amazing. But if fate wanted them to be together, it did a terrible job. 

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you and Lance were still caught up in your conversation", she heard Allura say and raised her head to face her. Allura's features softened when she saw the sad confusion on her friend's face. "What's the matter?", she asked, sitting down next to her on the floor. Katie let out a deep sigh. "Well...After you and al the others left, we were alone on the couch, still talking and drinking. We talked about our weird encounters and how you and Hunk think that it's 'meant to be'...and then he kissed me." Allura's eyes widened. Of all the things, she didn't expect that. Sure, she and everyone in the room could see the connectino between them, but this? "Did you...like it?", she asked, not knowing how she should phrase it otherwise. 

Katie shrugged. "I don't know...I mean, kinda. I returned it for a second, but then I panicked. I mean, I couldn't do this! He likes you, he shouldn't kiss me just because he can't get to you. We were both drunk and it just was a bad idea. I told him this and then I left." Allura frowned. "Katie..Pidge. I know this must be strange. But I can tell you, I don't think that he likes me anymore. Between his visit and the party, we never spoke a word. He just invited me to be nice. Seriously, you two seemed inseperable. You've been talking all night and you looked so happy. Of course, kissing you was a bit...rushed. Not necessary. But don't shut him out completely. Maybe you should start over, get to know each other even better. And if that works...why not. You deserve something like this. If it's him, great, if not, you'll find another one for sure." Katie couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, maybe that's a good idea. Thanks Allura." She unraveled herself and stood up. "Now, if you don't mind me, I'm going to bed."

The next morning, Lance woke up with a massive headache. Thank goodness he didn't have to work today. He wouldn't survive standing there all day with a hangover like this. Especially next to Keith. With a groan, he got up and slowly walked into the kitchen. "Morning", he mumbled, approaching the coffee mashine. Hunk raised an eyebrow at his roommate. "Morning...had a fun night?", he asked with a smirk. Lance turned around. "What do you mean?" He knew exactly what he meant. Even though his headache was pretty bad, he could remember everything from last night. He remembered talking to her, laughing with her, getting to know her. Kissing her. He wanted to slap himself. Why did he do it. Why did he always had to screw things up? Now that he was at least a little bit more sober, he understood why she panicked and ran away. She had to feel used, like a rebound or something, because when they first met, he liked Allura. But now he knew more of her and he wanted to get to know her as well as possible. But of course, being Lance, he went straight to kissing her. Great. 

"I mean, that you and Katie seemed to have a great time last night. You pretty much ignored the rest of your guests. It was pretty cute though, watching you talking, not noticing your surroundings." Lance felt the heat rising up in his face. "Well, yeah, we seemed to have a really good time. And then I screwed it up because apparently, that's what I'm good at!" Hunk took a step back, shocked by his sudden anger. "Woah woah, what happened dude?" Lance let out a sigh, sacking down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Like I said, we had a really good time, we were talking and laughing, getting to know one another, you know....and as you and the others were gone, we talked about our random encounters, that they're weird and how you and Allura think it's meant to be or something like that. And then I fucking kissed her. I don't know if it was the alcohol, her big brown eyes, the fact that I forgot everything around me talking to her...or all of it. But I kissed her. And it felt good. Even better when she returned it for a second, but then everything fell apart. She said we shouldn't do this and ran away. Last night, I didn't get it, but now I do. I screwed up, big time. I mean, she must feel horrible. Like I just did it because I couldn't get something going with Allura. Because she thinks I like her. And that's the thing, I don't. Not anymore. But that doesn't matter, because it was wrong either way. I could have let it flow, see where this goes and get to know her better, but no. One nice conversation and I go full-on 'Loverboy Lance'."

Hunk blinked, staring at him. "Oh Lance...", he said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder for comfort. "I must admit, this really wasn't the right way to start something. But you didn't screw it up! At least not completely I hope. I think you should apologize to her. Not right now, but in a few days. You should try to start over. Try not to rush it again." Lance nodded slowly. "Yeah...I'll try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey guys, it's me again! Sorry that it took me a little longer than usual, but I didn't have much time to write lately. Also, last chapter had me thinking and I wanted to do better, since I realized the one moment seemed a little forced. But hey nobody is perfect. I hope you still like it!
> 
> <3


	9. Apology accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident last Saturday, Katie and Lance both want to start over.

The next day, Monday, almost felt like a blessing. Katie had to work, which meant she had something to concentrate on and didn't have to think about how she would figure out the thing with Lance. If you could even call it a thing. He just kissed her. And kind of ruined everything because they were just starting to get along really well. They were back to awkward again, even worse than before. And she wanted to do what Allura said, to start over. But for now, she didn't know how to do it.

She didn't even meet Lance on the way to her car, which just helped with getting him off her mind. At work, she tried to not show anything. If Shay knew anthing, she didn't say a word, but Katie could tell from her expression that she knew something. Hunk certainly told her everything. He was Lance's Allura, of course he told him about the...'incident'. She was lost in her work, when suddenly, her phone went off. An unknown number sent her a message. 

[11:02] 555-628-1234: Hey it's Hunk. Lance told me what happened. 

Of course.

[11:03] Peach: Hey...Yeah it was weird. Awkward. Uncalled for. Choose a word. How did you get my number?

Although she already knew the answer, she wanted to hear it from himself. While she was waiting for an answer, she saved his contact in her phone. 

[11:04] HunkthePunk: ...Shay. Anyway I just wanted to say that he really regrets it. He is known for being flirty, but he usually doesn't do things like this. He is really miserable and I think it would be good for you two to start over.  
[11:05] Peach: Yeah, Allura said the same to me too. And I want to, but I don't know how  
[11:06] HunkthePunk: How about you just meet up? Our place, your place, a coffee shop..you choose. Annd no, I don't suggest for you to have a date. Just a nice meeting. A chance for you to talk about the things you have to talk about. To get to know each other and to leave the things that happened behind  
[11:06] Peach: Yeah! Great idea. I'll sort something out. I have to go back to work now, bye.

She put away her phone and gave Shay the side eye. "What?", she asked, but failed at acting innocent. "You know exactly what you've done", Katie said. "I just want everything to work out. Hunk told me what happened and yes I know it was wrong that he did that, but you should give him a chance. I'm already so happy...and you deserve the same.You should at least try. I saw you two at the party, there's definitely something." Katie couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Shay. Everyone told me this already. And I will give him a chance, trust me." Shay returned her smile. "Good."

As she was on her way home, she started having a good feeling about this. When she saw him the next time, she would ask him if he wanted to hang out. Easy. As she was walking from her car to the door, she saw something that made her stop. Or rather someone. The next time she would see him wouldn't be as far away as she thought. Because there he was, apparently coming home as well. That was a first, usually they just started at the same time. She just noticed that he also stopped what he was doing, looking at her. He really didn't look that happy. He didn't look as careless as usual. "Hey Katie...", he then said, bringing her back to reality. "Hey", she said, smiling a bit. "Listen, I....I wanted to apologize. For Saturday night. I know it was stupid from me to just kiss you, but I was so lost in the moment, the great time I had with you that night...Again, I'm sorry. And I completely understnad if you don't want to have anything to do with me now, but at least hear me out when I say I want to start over. Like the kiss didn't happen and we'll have a chance to get to know each other better."

As he finished, Katie's smile grew. "Apology accepted. And I don't hate you or anything. I want something to do with you. I want to start over as well. What about we meet tomorrow night? Just casually hanging out, at your place or mine. Pizza, a movie, no alcohol this time. What does that sound like?", she suggested and now he was smiling as well. "I'd love that. How about I come to you, I'll bring the Pizza? The place where I'll always order gives me a discount. It's awesome. And you choose the movie?" She nodded. "Absolutely." His smile changed to a grin. "Okay, see you tomorrow at eight", he said and waved her goodbye before he went to his appartment. 

After he closed the door, he let out a little cheer. "Yes! I didn't screw it up for once!"

The next day, Lance was in a much better mood. He was glad that she accepted his apology and even agreed to start over, to hang out with him. He already screwed up with Allura, he didn't want to ruin this as well. Even if it was just a friendship. He knew she was special and she was worth it. He had to work late today, but that still meant he had enough time to go home, change, get the Pizza and go to her place. It all would work out fine and this time, he wouldn't make the same mistake. This stupid, rude, drunk mistake. 

It was 7:30 pm. Everything was prepared. The (non-alcoholic) drinks and popcorn were ready on the table, the couch was comfy and she already made a small selection of movies for them to watch. Allura was going out with some colleagues, that made it extra perfect. Half an hour later, the doorbell rang and Lance stood before her, a Pizza box in his hands and a smile on his face. His blue eyes scanne her for a split second. She was wearing shorts and an oversized sweater, accompanied by her side-ponytail she was already wearing on Saturday. He almost felt overdressed in his Baseball Tee and Jeans. "On time", she greeted him and gestured him to come in.

He gave her a smirk. "Of course, I can't be late to something like this", he said and placed the box on the table. "What movie did you pick?", he asked as he sat down. "I don't know what you like exactly, so I chose a few I thought you might like", she said as she fell down beside him. He chuckled. "Okay, just so you know, there isn't a movie genre I don't like. Except maybe documentaries." He scanned over the selection she made. Hey, Hairspray. He didn't see that one in a while. "Wanna watch Hairspray?" Katie blinked. "You actually want to watch that?" He nodded, letting out a small laugh. It was kind of cute. "Of course! You'll be surprised how well I know the lyrics. Especially 'You can't stop the beat.' And Zac Efron? You can't go wrong with him." Katie snorted. "Okay, Hairspray it is."

He really didn't lie. He knew the lyrics word by word to every song and his voice wasn't even that bad. It felt like they were at the party again. They laughed and ate Pizza and Katie's stomach hurt from laughing at Lance's impression of Mrs. Turnblad. Again, all the awkwardness was gone and this time it seemed like it would stay away at least a little longer. They both felt good about this. They wanted to spend more time together, regardless where this could be going. They wanted to be around each other more because it felt good and secure. Katie wouldn't mind spending each evening like this, and Lance was thinking the same. 

After what seemed like years, but was actually just five hours, Lance decided to go home. "Thanks for the great evening. I really needed this. Hey, what about we repeat this next week?", he asked and it was like he was reading Katie's mind. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Yeah, I would love that. We could make that a weekly thing, huh?" Now Lance's eeyes lit up too. "Okay, next week at my place and you'll get the food." She nodded happily and jumped a little when he suddenly hugged her. Gosh he was tall. But it definitely was nice. "Bye Katie“, he said and already went for the door. 

"Wait", she said, making him turn around. "Call me Pidge. My brother and all my friends...well the friends I got call me that." He smiled. "Bye Pidge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey it's me again. 
> 
> My ideas are all over the place right now but I hope this is going somewhere good.
> 
> And yes I strongly believe that Lance loves Hairspray and all kind of Musicals


	10. Fortune cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance are continuing their weekly movie night
> 
> Lance starts to realize things

"Aaaaand?", Allura asked the next morning, sounding almost too curious. Katie looked up from her steaming coffee. "Aaaaaand what?" Allura rolled her eyes. "You know exactly what I mean! How was your evening with Lance?" Katie gave her a smirk. "You really want to know that, huh?" She nodded. "C'mon, I have to know if it went well." Her smirk turned into a happy smile."Well, it went really good! We had a lot of fun hanging out. We had Pizza and watched some movies. Surprisingly, he likes Musicals. He knows all the songs from Hairspray. You never wanted to watch that one with me! Anyway, it was really good and we want to make it a weekly thing, next time at his place." Allura's bright blue eyes lit up. "That's great! I think it would be good for you to have something like this. For the both of you."

"Yeah I think so too...but don't get your hopes up, we're friends. Nothing more." She raised an eyebrow. "Sure. For now." Now it was Katie who rolled her eyes. "Shut up", she said with a laugh and already had to leave for work. 

At work, Lance was drifting off again. He was still working, but his mind was somewhere completely different. Added to that, he had a smile on his face that probably looked pretty dumb, but he didn't care. He was happy. He was proud of himself. He really thought that he screwed everything up. That she didn't want to see him again after that dumb mistake he made. But luckily, she wanted to see him again. And it was awesome. Spending time with her felt like hanging out with someone he knew for years, even though he only knew her for a short while. And luckily again, they both wanted to keep this up. They wanted to do this one night every week and he couldn't wait for next Tuesday. They would meet at his place this time, so he had to get Hunk out of the appartment. But that would be easy since he probably would be staying at Shay's anyway. He did that a lot recently. In his opinion, they were ready to move in together. They've only been together for roughly a month now, but when he saw them together, they already behaved like a married couple. 

Lance really was happy for them. He knew how Hunk always seemed to struggle with finding someone, so this was awesome for him. And Shay was the perfect one for him. She had the same sense of humour, her job already gave away that she was a Tech-genius just like him, and just her entire personality was adorable. Just like Hunk. 

But as happy as he was for them, he wanted something like this for himself. He was known for being a flirt or 'Loverboy', as Hunk liked to call him, but the reason for this was that it never worked long enough. His longest relationship lasted 3 months. Somehow, he always seemed to screw it up. Whether he said the wrong things, he said something way too early, or she just didn't like his behaviour at all, they never wanted to stay. He didn't show it too often, but it hurt. He wanted something that lasted. He wanted someone to stay. He wanted to hold someone close, to cuddle with them, to kiss them, make them laugh, feel safe and make them feel safe. But so far, he didn't find a person who would want the same. He wondered if a person like this was even out there. Or near.

Thank goodness the next Tuesday arrived quicker than they thought. Today it was Katie's turn to get the food, so she decided to just order at the best Chinese place she knew. With a steaming bag of goodness, she stood at his front door and rang the bell. It only took two seconds till he opened the door, smiling at her. She already noticed one thing about that. His smile waas absolutely contagious. You couldn't help but smile back. "Hey Pidge, come in!", he said and she followed him inside. "I brought Chinese food." She raised the plastic bag and placed it on the table. "Awesome." 

10 minutes later, they both sat comfortably on the couch, munching on their food, deciding on which movie they wanted to watch this time. "What about an Action movie? Or Horror?", Lance asked and took another bite of his fried rice. She shook her head. "Nah, not a fan of Horror. I planned on getting sleep tonight", she said and let out a short laugh. "Okay, maybe not..." He scrolled further down, until he saw something that catched his eye. "What about Avengers?" Her eyes lit up instantly. "Yeah! I love the Marvel movies. Especially Iron Man", she said and he pressed 'play'. He was impressed. He didn't know many girls who he could watch those movies with. Actually, none of the girls he dated or wanted to date was like this. 

Another 20 minutes later, they finished their foods and watched the movie. Again, it was an awesome night. It even felt more comfortable than the last one. They didn't even have to talk, just to sit there next to each other was great enough. After about half of the movie, Katie realized they still had Fortune cookies in the bag. She sat herself up, which was harder than she thought because the couch was veeeery comfortable, and reached for the bag. "What are you doing?", Lance asked and got his answer as she handed him a cookie. He took it with a smile and opened it. "What do you have?", she asked and he looked on the little piece of paper. His eyes widened as he read it. 

"Something or someone will change you. You will realize why things didn't work before", he read out loud. Why did he find that so strange? It was just a random phrase inside a cookie. It couldn't be more random and yet...it sounded like it could be his current situation. None of his relationship had lasted, no one wanted to stay. But there was Pidge. Who stayed in his life despite his mistake in the beginning. Maybe this worked. And everything before her didn't. Maybe she wanted to stay a little longer. Wait, what was he thinking? He didn't think of her this way. He didn't think of her in a romantic kind of way...Did he? Sure, he kissed her once, but that was because he was drunk...Was it? He also told her she was pretty...did she still remember that? Why did he remember that? Well, she kinda was...Now that he looked at her. He already thought that her eyes got something to them,and together with her freckles and her smile... Oh no, the more he thought about it, the more nervous he got. He had to admit, she was a good fit for him. He never felt that comfortable, safe and happy with anyone.

Oh no, where was this going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooop there I am again. Thanks for all the lovely comments and feedback people! It really keeps me going. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one, stay tuned! <3


	11. Being tired never stopped me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While being at Lance's, Katie falls asleep. And both of them start to realize some things

Katie shrugged. "Sounds nice. Better than mine: 'Something will change.' Pretty vague if you ask me." Lance huffed, trying to overplay how confused he was right now. Katie subtly raised an eyebrow. Something seemed...off about him. His happy and relaxed face was now...tense. His blue eyes were flickering. As if he was thinking about something. She would like to know about what. "Everything okay? You seem...distracted", Katie asked with concern in her voice. Lance almost flinched at being addressed. "Huh? Uh...yeah, everything's fine. I just...zone out sometimes." Thankfully, she believed it. For now. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, everything went back to normal. At least Lance was a little more relaxed now. He made his jokes like always and hearing her laugh, his nervousness was washed away. As the movie was over, Katie yawned. Lance chuckled at that. "Tired?" She nodded. "Shall we stop or are you able to watch another one?" She gave him a smirk. "Hit it. Being tired never stopped me before." Lance did as he was told and chose another movie. Avengers: Age of Ultron seemed like the ovious way to go. 

They continued watching like before, making jokes and theorising how Captain America was able to almost pick up Thor's hammer. But at one point, when he asked who she thought the strongest Avenger was, she didn't reply. He saw why when he turned his head: She fell asleep. Leaned against his shoulder. Weird, he didn't notice her tipping over. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. She looked so peaceful. He wanted to move and lay her to to the other side which would be more comfortable for her, but seeing how fast asleep she was, she definitely needed it. He didn't want to wake her. She looked so...cute, lying there, her head against his shoulder. 

Okay, now it got weird. He just fixed everything, he didn't want to screw things up again by being a creep who watches girls sleep. Carefully, he moved her to the other side, laying her down on the back. Thankfully, she didn't wake up and continued sleeping peacefully. Lastly, he grabbed a blanket from his bedroom and covered her with it. 

About two hours later, she woke up, flustered. Okay, being tired topped her this one time. She looked around. She was still on the couch, but Lance was gone. She wasn't sitting next to him anymore, instead she was lying there, under a banket. She smiled. How sweet of him. "Hey, you're awake", she heard him say and sat herself up to see him across the room, sitting on a kitchen chair, giving her a warm smile. „Yeah“, she said, stiffling a yawn. „How long have I been out?“ He took a look on his phone. "For about two hours I think. Sorry I didn't carry you to bed, but I didn't want to wake you." She let out a giggle. "Well, your couch is pretty comfy, so who am I to complain." She got up and stretched herself. "I think I better get home, get some sleep in my own bed so you can go to bed as well." Lance nodded. He went for opening the door, when he got an idea. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something. It's kinda dumb that neither of us has thought of this before...Can I get your number? You know, since we're doing this regularly, we can text if anything changes or...just chat", he suggested and watched a tired smile on her face growing. "Yes, absolutely!"

In the next moment, she had his phone in her hands and saved her contact in it. He took it and sent her a message. "Awesome", he said and opened the door. "Bye", she said and like last time, they hugged. Yep, she could get used to this. After the door closed behind her, she caught herself blushing. She fell asleep and instead of waking her up, he let her sleep and even broguht her a blanket. That was pretty much one of the nicest things a guy had ever done for her. She had to admit, he could be really cute. Athough it was just a little gesture like this, it meant a lot to her. He meant a lot to her. No matter how rough their start was, she didn't want to let this go. She took out her phone and opened his message. She clicked on his number and saved him as 'Lancey'. 

The next morning, Katie felt more relaxed than ever as she woke up. Well, the two hours she slept at Lance's brought her extra sleep after all. After her morning routine, she made her way to the kitchen. To her surprise, Allura wasn't there. She left a note:

"Had to leave early. Coffee's gone" - Allura

She let out a sigh. Of course. Even though she was awake enough, she still wanted coffee. And she knew just the place where she could get some. And this time, it definitely would be less awkward. So on her way to work, she stopped at Arus Coffee. And jsut as she secretly hoped, Lance was there, standing behind the counter. His face instantly lit up the moment he saw her walking in. "Look who it is. How do I deserve this visit?", he asked jokingly, making her laugh as well. „Allura left early and used all the coffee, means if I want coffee, I have to come here.“ Lance nodded understanding and grabbed a cup. "Same as usual?" She simply nodded, if being a little surprised. "You remember what I ordered? I only came here one time..." He chuckled. "I know, but something like this is easy to memorize. Especially if the event of the order was so..unusual", he said as he proceeded to make the coffee. A few moments later, he handed her the cup with this warm smile of his. Katie felt herself blushing again. Wait what? This reaction was new. His smile was the most contageous she had ever seen, but she never blushed before. She did yesterday when he did this cute thing of letting her sleep, but now...well the situation was similar. He memorized her order when he didn't have to. 

Sadly, shealready had to say Goodbye, but she did it with a smile. She would see him soon enough anyway. And she was looking foward to it. In her car, she took a sip of her coffee and noticed something on her cup. She turned it around and as she saw it, she grinned like an idiot. It was a little sun and the words 'Have a wonderful day Pidgeon'. Whereever this was going, she was definitely liking it. 

As she left, he caught himself watching her with a smile. Damn, what was happening to him? She just made him feel better. He just saw her last night and seeing her now unexpectedly made his entire day. He must have been standing there for a while, until he heard someone clear his throat. It was Keith, staring at him. Had he been there the whole time? "What?", Lance asked, trying to wash the grin of his face. "Are you two dating or whatever?", he asked and Lance almost choked on his own spit. "Whaat? Nooo! Why do you think that?" The other one raised an eyebrow. "You were inseperable on your party. And this now...I mean every idiot could see the chemistry between you two." Lance scratched his neck nervously. "We're not dating...We see each other every week to watch some movies together. We just hang out." He better not mentioned the kiss. And that he was confused about his feelings. 

Keith slowly nodded. "Sure...If you say so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola it's me again
> 
> I'm sorry these chapters don't come along as quickly as I'd like, but at least they come.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, as always!  
> <3


	12. I can't lose her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feelings they developped lead to problems and awkward situations.

“So, should we organize a double-date?“, Shay asked out of nowhere and Katie almost choked on her coffee. “Double-WHAT?“, she exclaimed, wiping the spit off her mouth. Shay chuckled. “I was just wandering...since you and Lance are so close and we're all friends with each other....we should double-date.“ Katie's already big eyes got even bigger. “Um...to do that, Lance and I should be in a relationship. Like you and Hunk. But we are most definitely not. Of course we have a relationship, everyone has a relationship with each other, but it's purely platonic“, she said and tried her best to stay calm. At his name being mentioned, his bright smile popped into her head again. Stupid. Stupid smile, stupid deep blue eyes. Everything was stupid right now as she doubted her own words. So did Shay, judging from her expression. 

“C'mon, don't come at me with the 'it's meant to be'-crap again“, she said, rolling her eyes. The other girl shook her head. “I promise, I won't. I'm just saying, there is such a...chemistry between you two. First at the party and now your weekly hanging out? Why does literally everyone see it but you?“ She huffed, trying not to blush again. They did get along well lately...he was making her laugh. She could talk to him about everything. He payed attention to her like no one did before. And...of course...his smile. His eyes. His warm hugs. Oh no. The more she thought abput it, the more things she found that she liked about him. She had to be as red as a tomato right now. Or a firetruck. Something red. 

But just because she thought this way, didn't mean he thought so too. Maybe he actually saw their relationship as only platonic. 

“There is nothing to see...Yeah maybe I've grown to like him...We had a rough start but he is actually the sweetest and funniest guy I ever met and hung out with. But it's probably one-sided anyway..“, she said and caught herself frowning. Shay t a hand on her friend's shoulder in sympathy. She knew that feeling. That feeling when you don't know if the person you like likes you back. Or you fear that they may not like you back.

“Don't worry Pidge. I'm sure he wouldn't be so sweet to you if he wouldn't feel something. I know he's known to be a flirt, but he's not an asshole. Please, don't give up.“ Her frown turned into a small smile. “I'll try.“ And as if fate wanted to prove her once more that it was valid, her phone went. 

[11:43] Lancey: What's up Pidgeon. Exciting day at work? ;)  
[11:43] Peach: Oh no, he's using winking smileys  
[11:44] Peach: As exciting waiting for customers can be. And when we get something, it's done in a few minutes. I'm sure you don't know that problem  
[11:45] Lancey: Heey what do you have against winking smileys :( But yeah ur right, I don't. I'm glad to have this half an hour break. 

Lance thought for a moment. He hoped he didn't seem clingy or something like that. He was interested in her and her life, so texting her seemed logical to him. But he didn't know what to say next to keep the conversation going. Also, a problem he didn't know.  
Then, he had an idea.

[11:47] Lancey: I must say, you're my fave customer by far. Easy order, quick to make, bot all this syrup and low fat-crap. And,most importantly, the human ordering it isn't so bad either :)

He held his breath. Hopefully that wasn't too much again. Not rushed. 

Katie had to smile. Shay was a little bit right, he liked her in at least one way. The question if it was the same way she was starting to like him had to be answered another time.

[11:48] Peach: Well I have to say, the guy making the drink is pretty cool as well ;)  
[11:48] Lancey: HA! Now you used one as well!

He let out a sigh of relief. She took it well and returned the compliment. Good. Very good even. He really wanted her to stay...he didn't want to lose what they had, what they potentially could have...if she even wanted him like this. Wait...like what? Great, now he was confused by his own thoughts.

Just the sight of her made him happy, not to mention sitting next to her, talking and laughing. Or hugging her. She was so small...and cute. The way her eyes lit up when they talked about something she liked, or how she snorted sometimes when she laughed. It didn't make his heart beat faster and his cheeks blush in the beginning, but now it did.

Okay, he officially fell for his neighbour. Noe he wasn't only excited for next week, he was also nervous. Nervous that he could ruin everything after all when he told her how he felt. He couldn't risk it, not again. He couldn't lose someone like that. Not her.

The next Tuesday came and..oh boy, it was something. Just when they thought the awkward parts over, they were back, if not even worse. Both tried to act as normal as possible, but failed miserably. The relaxed fun was now tense. Every accidental touch lead to blushing, every joke lead to more laughing and giggling than usual. When one of them wasn't looking, the other one was. And, of course, neither of them noticed. Lance didn't know how he made her feel, neither did she.

After Lance left her appartment, Katie let out a deep breath. She never thought it would go this far. That he would make her feel this way. And he had no idea. It would be the best if it stayed that way. She prefered staying in the friendzone over losing a friend who made her happy, no matter what she felt for him beyond that.

A sudden beeping sound brought her back to reality. It wasn't her phone, she always had it on Mute when someone was there. When Lance was there. She took his phone, he would surely miss it soon. So she decided to go over and bring it to him. Just as she arrived at the door and wanted to ring the doorbell, she heard his voice. Not only his voice, voices. She was relieved when she heard it was Hunk who he was talking to, but even more curious as the conversation got louder. Normally, she wasn't the type to listen to something like this, but it sounded important. The doorbell could wait. 

“Once again Hunk, I can't!“, Lance shouted. He didn't sound angry...rather desperate. What was it? Just a few minutes ago, he wasn't like this. “You have to, man!“ A pause. Lance probanly rolled his eyes in this moment. “Because it's meant to be?“ A frustrated groan from Hunk. “No, because you want it to be! You should see yourself when you're around her. When you talk about her. And boy, you do that a lot. She makes you happier than every other girl you ever dated. You need someone like her.“ Katie's heart dropped a few inches. Who were they talking about? Was he seeing another girl? A girl who he fell for? Oh no...

“You're right. Except I don't need 'someone like her', I need her. She stayed when I thought I fucked up. I could spend every second with her. When I see her, I can't help but smile. When I see her sparkling eyes or hear her cute laugh, my heart almost explodes and my cheeks blush like crazy. I never thought I would feel this way about her, but now I do. And when I tell her, I risk losing her. Again. And I can't lose her. I can't lose Katie.“ 

She took a step back. What. Did. She. Just. Hear. No way. Lance liked her. He liked her back. Now that she heard that, she didn't know what to do. Shocked as she was, Lance's phone dropped on the floor, unfortunately not without sound. Shit.

Her first instinct was to run away, but before she could do that, the door opened. 

“Katie?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey  
> I'm stressed and need some rest but here is finally another chapter
> 
> Hope you like it! <3


	13. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey I'm alive. Sorta. Enough to publish this chapter.

There she was, standing in front of the guy who just said he liked her. Just as much as she liked him. Which he didn't know, because just like her, he didn't want to tell her in fear of losing her. 

Silence. Awkward silence settled in. “What are you doing here?“, Lance finally asked after a while and Katie looked up from her feet into his eyes. There was nothing but anxiousness in them. He was afraid she heard what he just said. Afraid that he just lost her. But he didn't have to be. Nervously, she ran a hand through her puffy hair, trying to find the right words. “I...uh...you forgot your phone and I wanted to bring it to you...“ Well, it was the truth. His face lightened up a little as he picked it up. “Oh...thanks.“ She let out a sigh. She had to tell him. “I...I heard what you said.“

His relief turned into pure fear again. Oh no. She heard it. “What did you hear exactly?“, he asked, although he already had an idea what the answer was. Her expression spoke for itself. She let out a sigh and came a step closer. “Well...I heard pretty much everything. That you...like me and are afraid to tell me“, she admitted and watched his features drop. He seemed even more desperate. It broke her heart seeing him like this. She didn't want to be the reason for it.

Now he let out a sigh. Now or never. She already heard it, so what was there to lose? “Okay. Yeah. What you heard me say is true. Every word of it. I really do like you. A lot. Not just as a friend. I realized that in the last week or so...“, his cheeks began to turn red. It was really cute, to be honest. “For instance, do you remember when we were drunk and I said I think you're pretty when you thought you weren't? But you truly are! And believe me, I'm completely sober when I say this. Everytime I look in your eyes, I'm like...'Damn. Is she for real?' But not just your looks, your whole being. All this time we spend together...I've never felt better. Not with Allura, with anyone. It's like you...understand me. Even though I messed up before, you forgave me. But I don't know if you can do that again. Not when you know what you know now. When you know that I want to kiss you again, better than when we were drunk. I want to hold you and not let you go. I want to make you happy.“ As he was finished, he looked down to the floor. He couldn't face her when he was certain what was about to happen.

A soft smile formed on her face. She brought up one hand to his chin, so that she could look into those wonderful blue eyes. Right now, they looked sad and weren't sparkling as usual. But she was sure they would when he heard what she had to tell him.

“Lance...You haven't lost me. You hear me? I want to stay. I have to. Because...I realized that I like you too. Not as a friend, romantically. At first, I didn't want it to be true...but when I'm with you, I don't want the time we have to end. You make me happy, Lance. Do you even know what your eyes and your smile do to me? But not just that, your whole personality. I'ts the best. And that's why I've fallen for it. For you.“ 

Lance couldn't believe his ears. She just said that she'd fallen for him as well. That she wanted to stay. For once. He couldn't describe what he was feeling right now. But happiness definitely was a big part of it. His sad, desperate expression turned into a smile. He took her hand, which was still resting on his cheek, in his and squeezed it gently. “Really?“

She simply nodded. And then, she did something he wanted for a while now. What they both wanted. 

When their lips met, it felt like tons of weight were lifted off their shoulders. Sure, they kissed before, but this couldn't be more different. It was more genuine, more gentle, more romantic, more...everything. Not only did both want it, they could enjoy it without anything in their way. And, oh boy, they did. 

The both of them briefly looked at each other. Both their cheeks were a deep red. “Well...I'm glad we got this sorted out“, Lance said and intertwined his hand with hers. “Believe me, me too Buddy. Allura and I were sick of you two pining and not wanting to confess 'because it could ruin everything'. Katie shook her head laughing. Of course, everyone knew better than the two actually in the situation. “Was it that obvious?“, she asked, already assuming the answer. Yep, his grin told it all. “Over the past week especially.“ Lance huffed and put on a spiteful grin. “Woah woah. You know that you've been the same for ages. I had to force you to finally ask Shay out.“ Hunk's grin changed into an embarrassed smile. “Yeah.“

He better didn't mention that it was a bet and that Lance's half of it was to speak to Allura. They just pulled their shit together, he didn't want to ruin it by bringing up the girl he liked before. “I'll better leave you two Lovebirds to it. Night“, he said and went to his room, leaving the fresh couple alone. 

“Soooo...“, Katie said and looked at the guy still holding her hand. The guy who made her heart beat faster than anything right now. And she was totally fine with it. “Does that mean we can go on actual dates now?“ He raised his eyebrows. “Huh? Are those movie nights not romantic enough for you?“ A moment of silence, then they both laughed. “They are definitely getting more romantic now. I demand cuddles.“ He saluted with the biggest dorky smile he could muster. “Aye-aye Ma'am.“

After a few moments and a final good night-kiss, the both of them went to their own appartments. This was truly a good evening.

The next morning, Katie couldn't help but smile when she woke up. Thinking back to last night, she just had to. Considering how it started, she'd never thought it would go out this way, but thank God it did. In the kitchen, Allura awaited her like always. Judging from her expression, she knew something was different. Of course she did. 

“Had a good night with Lance“, she asked, unable to suppress a grin. “Well...I guess we're together now“, she said, awkwardly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “YES! I KNEW IT! FINALLY!“

Before she could do or say anything, Allura embraced her in a big hug. “Oh Pidge, finally. We were all asking ourselves when it would finally happen. Tell me everything!“

So she did. She told everything from last night, from the awkward movie night to the forgotten phone and finally the most interesting part. She felt her cheeks burning up just thinking about it. 

While she listened, Allura couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't be more happy for her. Although everything just happened last night, Pidge seemed happier than ever. And she hoped it would stay that way. Otherwise, Lance would get to know the side of her he didn't want to know. The side Lotor saw when se found out what he had done. So he'd better be good to her.

As she made her way to her car, Katie automatically looked out for Lance. Obviously. His car was still there...  
She just wanted to proceed, then she felt two arms around her. She let out a squeal, turning her head to face that lovely, stupid face of his. “Happy to see me?“, he asked, smirking and spinning her around in her arms. She smirked. “Well, if I could see you directly, that would be nice.“ He chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips. “Next time“, he said and together, they went to their cars to get to work.

*a year later*

Sunday morning, 9 am. Lance just woke up, slowly blinking. The sun was peaking through the blinds, leaving stripes of light across his face and the person next to him. Pidge was still asleep. When she could, she always slept longer than him. A soft smile formed on his lips. They were living together for three months now amd he was enjoying every second of it. Arranging that was surprisingly easy. Hunk moved in with Shay (he wanted to do that from day 1 anyway) and Katie moved over to Lance. Allura managed to find a new roommate, a nice girl named Romelle. Everything seemed perfect as it was.

Slowly, the small body next to him began to stir. Then, a pair of amber eyes was looking at him. There never was a moment he could not get lost in them. “Good morning, sunshine“, he said with his usual 'charming' voice and put an arm around her, pulling her close to him. Enjoying his warmth, she snuggled even closer. 

Yep, everything was perfect as it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was it. The end. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this last chapter,as well as the whole fic! I had a blast writing it and reading those wonderful comments by you wonderful people. 
> 
> Take care! And stay tuned for other work from me, probably one-shots as I probably won't have time for another whole fic.
> 
> Till next time! Water your plance! <3


End file.
